Flashlights, hand held lighting devices having light reflectors, reflective tape; reflective paint thereon are commonly used to locate these devices for normal or emergency situations involving power failures, fires, smog, earthquakes and the like, where interior or exterior areas have a minimum or complete absence of light. These devices are typically stored on shelves, walls, or on cabinets to facilitate their locations.
Many types of materials are known to help reflect light or transmit light, these include reflective metallic materials, reflective paints and chemiluminescent materials. Most of the aforementioned materials will only function in the presence of some light.
There remains a need for a hand held lighting device having a luminescent body for providing a light source to locate the hand held lighting device in an interior or exterior area having a minimum or complete absence of light.